


I think you broke him

by edenhpsanders8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: : D, Broken Tsukishima, Flustered Tsukishima Kei, Gen, M/M, Smug Hinata Shouyou, but it’s tsukihina, compliments, no beta we die like men, oH and it’s only dialogue, uM this is pretty ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenhpsanders8/pseuds/edenhpsanders8
Summary: Hinata finally finds some upper hand against Tsukishima. He just has to compliment him. Quite easy honestly.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, ish - Relationship
Kudos: 94





	I think you broke him

* * *

“So a little birdie told me you once had braces”

“...Damn you Tadashi…No I didn’t”

“Ah but I saw pictures”

“...”

“And let me say you were very cute!”

“... Sh-Shut up!”

“Are you embarrassed?”

“No, leave me alone and talk to Kenma or something!”

“Do you get flustered when I call you cute?”

“...”

“Pfffft-”

“How about when I call you beautiful?”

“...!?”

“Or graceful? Or adorable? Or gorgeous?”

“......”

“Pffft- Good job Chibi-chan!”

“Sho I think you broke him.”

“Oops.”

“You’re not sorry, are you?”

“Nope!”

**Author's Note:**

> so the little “...!?” is hinata pulling tsukki down to look him in the eye. yeah idk either. this was written on a random whim i have such better stories but i felt like posting something


End file.
